Rock Lee's Adventures of Konoha High
by emb789
Summary: *This has been dropped* This is something I'm working on alongside demonfoxthing, where characters from Naruto are not ninjas, but actually high school students! Some OOC behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

OK, this is it. If I don't get to school before the first bus, Sakura-chan will never love me. I pulled my headband onto my forehead, and furrowed my eyebrows. I was ready to go. I ran like there was no tomorrow, dodging through trees, roads and civilians! I passed Hinata-chan, and she was so surprised, she walked straight into a lampost, but I kept going, I have to make Sakura-chan love me! I could see the school; the end was in sight! My bounds became wider as I became faster! I could smell the school gate!

And then the first bus pulled up next to me. I sighed, and stood still for a moment while I caught my breath. I looked up at the bus which would keep Sakura-chan from me, and I felt instantly better; I squealed enthusiastically; this was Gai-sensei's bus!

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" I chanted, getting louder and louder. And then Sensei stepped off the bus, in his magnificent green glory! "SENSEI!" I screamed. He beamed at me. HE BEAMED. AT ME! "Oh, hi, Lee! How's my favourite student?"

"Sensei! I'm brilliant, Sensei, now that I am in your presence! I can feel the awesome radiating from your pores!" And then he punched me hard in the face.

"Lee! Don't smell people's pores!" I landed several feet away, and blearily opened my eyes, then instantly regretted it.

"PERV!" Screamed a girl. I had landed with my head between her legs, looking right up her skirt. Many people screamed and backed away from me as she ran away, then Sensei walked over and kicked me into the school. Literally, from outside the school, to the inside. "Lee! Don't look up the skirts of such delicate flowers!" He yelled, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Women are beautiful, magical things that hold deep secrets only the strongest men, like my rival, Kakashi-chan, can ever fully understand! So never, ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei!" I sobbed, as I threw myself into his arms.

"Me too, Lee! Me too."

* * *

After that, I walked to my form class, and sat down in the back corner, as far away from my Sensei's rival's desk as I could possibly get. I was the first in, and people slowly drifted in. First Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi; shortly followed by Kiba Inuzaka, with Akamaru. Then Shino Abarame and Sai, who's last name I do not know, walked in having a deep conversation about bugs. Neji Hyuga walked in, so I assumed that his cousin, Hinata Hyuga, would also be in our form. Then, something amazing happened; Sakura Haruno, my true love, the one beauty in this world, came floating in, as delicately as a leaf, fluttering in the wind, as my own heart fluttered at the sight of her beautiful face! Flutter, flutter, flutter! Flutter, flutter, flutter! "Sakura, you rare, delicate beauty, come and join me for this fleeting few minutes of our still young lives!" She must've not heard me, as she did not react to this call. I stood up and bounded over to her, saying" Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, sit by me!" She couldn't have not heard me that time!

"Uh, sorry, Lee," She began, nervously, "But I promised I'd sit by Shikamaru, isn't that right?" She turned to Shikamaru for support, but he was asleep.

"Come, Sakura! You will get love, attention, and deep conversation from me!" She sighed, and walked over to sit in the previously empty seat beside me. I could feel my heart fluttering more than ever before, knowing that my beloved Sakura, the rare flower, was sat next to me. Close enough for me to pull close and rock in my arms until she falls asleep next to my fluttering heart. Flutter, flutter, flutter! Flutter, flutter, flutter!

As I reached my hand towards Sakura, she began to speak in her voice, the voice that is superior to thousands of angels singing my name in an immaculate chorus!

"Um, Lee, you're a nice guy and everything but I've already promised my heart to my darling Sasuke-kun. Sorry." I gasped. The beautiful Sakura was rejecting me? How could she do this? There was no reason for me to continue living now!

"Sakura, you're a true beauty, and since I shall never win the heart of my beloved, beautiful Sakura, there is nothing to keep me alive now! Like the brave Samurai who performed Seppuku when there was no way for them to go, I shall also take my own life!" Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now, as I pulled out a large Samurai sword I always carry around with me.

"Wait, where did that come from?" Sakura asked, staring at me. But I did not hear her words, I was focussed on the task ahead of me! I raised the sword in front of my belly, and as it began falling towards me, about to end my pitiful, worthless existence, it stopped. My arm was held with an iron clasp; probably the clasp of judgement, saying that I should not do this! But I knew, in my heart, I should do it.

"Lee, put the sword down." I heard a smooth, slightly muffled voice say. Could it be? The one true bane of my Sensei's existance? I released the sword, and opened my eyes. Sure enough, the super-cool Kakashi was stood directly in front of me. "Now, now, Lee. I'm sure Gai-chan would be ashamed of you if he knew you were ready to take your life over a girl; and Sakura at that! Now, I'll be keeping this sword for the time being, and I suppose I should punish you... What should I do? Hm, I know! You have to spend an hour with me after school today, singing my praise. That'll get Gai-chan down, surely!"

I sighed; Gai-Sensei had been planning two hours of training with me in the school tonight; we were going to be trying out some heavier weights for my legs, so I could grow stronger! I took my punishment like any good man does, though; by sobbing pitifully into Sakura-chan's shoulder. After a while, Hinata walked in with Gaara, and so I sat, silently sobbing into my true love's shoulder, until the bell rang for first lesson. I didn't need to check what lesson I had, for Gai-sensei had personally made sure I was with him every lesson, of every day! He's the best sensei ever!

* * *

When the bell rang for the start of first lesson, I bounded with bounds of youth to Gai-sensei's office, so we could begin the lessons! When I got there, however, I found Gai-sensei in floods of tears! "Sensei? What's the matter?" I asked, panicking.

"Oh, Lee! They say you have to have regular lessons!" What? "You'll have third lesson with me today, but that will be the extent of our time together until our after-school lessons!" I knew this moment would come; I would have to tell Gai-sensei that I would not be able to attend my lesson that night!

"Oh, Sensei! Kakashi-sensei has put me in detention, so I can not join you for ninja training tonight!" Gai-Sensei broke down into tears.  
"Kakashi-chan must hate me, deep within his core! Well, Lee, you spend time with Kakashi, but remember, you have to come for training an hour early tomorrow! Understood?" I nodded. Then I realised something.

"Sensei, why do you and Kakashi refer to eachother as -chan?" I asked, innocently. They must be attempting to belittle eachother, but I wanted to know for sure! Gai stopped crying immediately, and his eyes sparkled like stars!

"Oh, Lee! Kakashi-chan and I, we share a very special relationship, one that you seek with Sakura! I do not know how it came to be, but I am overjoyed that it did! One day, Lee, you will feel it yourself. Then, you shall understand!"

Wait, what? Kakashi, my Sensei's rival, was also his lover? This was all too much, but for me, it was just another day at Konoha High School!


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Gai-sensei's office, I checked the new timetable he'd given me to see what lesson I had first, and punched the air – I had art in room 102! This was what Sakura also had! I had stolen a glance at her timetable when she had been sat beside me in form.

I walked there quickly, so I could be the first to claim the seat beside the beautiful Sakura, but I arrived only to see that every seat but three were filled, and even worse, Sakura was sat next to Sasuke Uchiha.

I sighed under my breath, but I held my tears in; I didn't know many people in this class and I didn't want to come across too crazy. I walked over to one of the three remaining seats, between Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara.

"Hi, Neji-kun, did you have a good summer?" I asked. Neji and I used to have private lessons together under the guidance of Gai-sensei, along with a girl called Tenten, but she wasn't in our school any more.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but it is futile talking to me. I do not believe there is any place for you in my inescapable destiny." He replied, without looking round. I didn't give up that easily, though!

"Neji-kun, I believe that it is _**my**_ destiny to become your friend, so we may stand beside one another, firm in the knowledge that nothing can take us down!" I began. I flung my arm around Neji's shoulder, and carried on, my eyes welling up. "Though we may have lost our dear friend, Tenten, we still have each other, and we can fight 'til the very end for freedom, and for Gai-sensei!"

Neji pushed my arm away. "Ugh, all you ever think about is sports, and fighting. It's time you spent less time with Gai-sensei, he's all you ever talk about! Some people are beginning to think you two are an item. Even Tenten thought it, that's why she left!" He sighed, and looked back down at his art sketchbook, drawing a detailed picture of a tree. The way the branches fell reminded me of Tenten, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Well, how about this? I will spend less time with Gai-sensei, no matter how it pains me, if you will spend time with me, trying to bring Tenten back into our youthful lives!" I proposed, staring at the Tenten tree.

"Bring Tenten back? I believe she has a large role in my destiny… yes, we shall bring Tenten back. But, Lee, you must promise me; this is _our_ project, not ours and Gai-sensei's. He wouldn't approve of Tenten returning."

"What would Gai-sensei have against Tenten?" I asked. Gai-sensei had always seemed to like Sensei! Neji sighed, and didn't reply.

A man walked into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He stood behind the desk, and waited for silence. He walked with such authority, it didn't take him long to achieve silence. "You shall call me Mr. Yakushi. I know you normally call teachers Sensei, but I am British, so I am to be called Mr. Yakushi. In this lesson, we shall be drawing anatomically correct images of hearts. NO silly little love hearts, real hearts. You may begin. You may talk, but if you talk at anything above a whisper, I shall have no choice but to put you in detention."

I turned to Neji and whispered to him, "Why does this man look so familiar?"

"He was in the competition Gai-sensei entered us into, the first one we entered. He had his info cards. His name is Kabuto Yakushi." He replied, as he turned to a fresh page and began drawing the outline of an 'anatomically correct' heart.

We worked without talking much for about half of the lesson, when Kabuto, or Mr. Yakushi, as I now had to call him, stood up at the front of the class. "Now, children, come up and show me what you've done! In a line, one at a time, please."

We all went up and showed him our books. When Sasuke went up, however, Mr. Yakushi was quite strange. "Very good," He commented, staring into Sasuke's eyes, not even glancing at his sketchbook. "You will do well for him!" He then laughed, and Sasuke walked off without saying anything.

Mr. Yakushi got through everyone quickly. He was particularly impressed with Neji's work. He seemed indifferent towards mine. I walked back and sat down next to Neji.

"We should start trying to fulfil our destiny as soon as we can. After your detention, come over to my house. You still remember where I live, right?" Neji asked.

"I remember! I rarely forget anything!" I replied, with thumbs up!

"Good. I think the first thing we should do is find out where she moved to, and then at the weekend, we can go and visit her and try to bring her back."

"Hey, Neji?" I began. My curiosity was rising up inside me, and it wouldn't be satisfied until I had the answer. "Why is it that Tenten is such an important part of your destiny?"

"She…" Neji glared at me, and stared down at his textbook. His face was turning red, he must be feeling ill. He looked up at me. "She just _is_, OK?"

"Oh, OK… Are you two the greatest and dearest of friends, like Gai-sensei and I, or Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi?" I asked, grinning wildly.

"That's one way to put it. However, we are both highly skilled, unlike Choji and Shikamaru, as in that pair, Choji just seems to be holding Shikamaru back. He's a dead weight."

At this point, Shikamaru woke up. He screamed at Neji, "Choji is _not_ a dead weight! He's the greatest friend ever, and even though fighting friends is such a drag, I will take down anyone who judges Choji solely on his weight, without considering that he may have real talents!" Needless to say, this sudden outburst did not please Mr. Yakushi.

"Shikamaru Nara, I would normally make you stay after class. However, I need to see Sasuke after class, so you shall be allowed to leave on time. Instead, your punishment is that you have to draw an extra image for your homework, on top of what I will be setting the class at the end of this session. Make it one of this 'Choji' of yours dying, as true men do not tie themselves to emotions."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed, but otherwise he accepted his punishment without argument. We all worked in silence for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay, class," Mr. Yakushi said, standing up at the front of the room, "If your hearts aren't finished, you will complete them for homework. The whole class is also to draw one other picture. It can be of anything, but if I don't like it, you will fail the homework, so please keep my tastes in mind. Class dismissed. Sasuke Uchiha, stay behind."

Sasuke didn't stay behind, but instead, he jumped out of the window. Mr. Yakushi sighed, and walked out of the class, leaving us to pack up and leave on our own.

"Lee, I believe we will have P.E. together in third lesson, as I have Gai-sensei, and I'm sure he would demand having you in his class. I'll see you then." And with that, Neji walked out.


End file.
